Night Terrors
by shadowblade-tara
Summary: Three months ago, something bad happened to Kagome in her time, and the nightmares haven't left her yet. When the dreams become a reality and the danger follows her into the past, it won't be Inuyasha who comes to save her. SessXKag
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Sadly to say, I don't own Inuyasha. All I own is a couple of movies, way too much time, and the new Nightside novel. Honestly, has anyone actually read that series besides me? Or am I the only one with that twisted of a sense of humor? (evil grin)

Yeah, I know, this is probably gonna suck big time. For one thing, I'm not that fond of this particular pairing, but unfortunately the inspiration faerie doesn't care about my preferences. Just bear with me and understand that this will probably be rewritten about a hundred times over if I ever find the time. Also, any useful advice is welcome. Flames I could live without, but I honestly don't care. I'll just ignore them anyway.

**Night Terrors, Chapter One**

Kagome woke in a cold sweat, her breath coming in short, ragged gasps. She sat up and hugged her knees to her chest, shivering despite the warm night air. She fought back the tears, knowing Inuyasha would be able to smell them when he got back, but she couldn't fight the fear. Hard to fight something that had been a part of you for three months.

Three months since that day. That was hard to believe. The nightmares kept the memories fresh in her mind, and they wouldn't go away. They came every night, without fail, waking her in sheer terror and leaving her unable to go back to sleep. Her health was seriously lacking, and had it been any other thing, she would have gone back to her time and took a small vacation, just enough to get better. But this was not any other time, and she couldn't go back. Not ever.

Inuyasha, of course, was completely oblivious. How he could manage to not notice the fear scent rolling off of her like waves when he chose to show up in the middle of the night was beyond her. He had gotten good at ignoring what he didn't want to face, and most of the time that meant ignoring her. It didn't hurt her like it should have. It had been going on far too long for it to hurt anymore.

"What are you ding awake, wench?"

"Bad dream." Kagome said softly. "I'll be fine."

Inuyasha snorted, his attitude showing he didn't really care. He probably only asked to be polite. If he had bothered to check, he would have known she was lying. "Kikyou will be joining us tomorrow." he said. "With Naraku out for her blood, it's not safe for her to be on her own. You don't mind, do you?"

Kagome shrugged. "Not really." she muttered. She had given up hope long ago of Inuyasha ever returning her affections. How could he, when the undead priestess he loved so much still walked the world? Somehow, Kagome got the distinct impression her time with the group was limited, but she really didn't care. She was strong enough to defend herself now, and she wouldn't have to rely on him much longer. Once Naraku was destroyed, she would probably be kicked out in favor of Kikyou. Where she would go once she was she didn't know, but she'd figure it out when she got there.

"Good." Inuyasha sighed. "You should get back to sleep. I ain't carrying you like I did today."

Kagome smirked but didn't say anything. As if what he had done could be considered carrying. He had let her on his back for maybe thirty minutes before setting her down again, claiming it as sufficient rest. She hadn't said anything, hadn't even sat him for his lack of manners. Sango and Miroku suspected something was wrong with the miko, but none of them could get the answer from her. For three months it had been like this. Kagome just found it hard to care anymore.

There was no way she was getting back to sleep now, and she wasn't desperate enough to ask Inuyasha to stay with her. She stopped seeking comfort from him when she stopped loving him. "I'll be fine, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha scowled at her. "Wench, I said go to sleep."

"Oh, just sit."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Needless to say, Sango, Miroku, and Shippou were not pleased to have Kikyou join their group.

"Are you insane, Inuyasha?" Sango hissed.

"What?" the hanyou protested. "Kagome doesn't care, why do you?"

"Oh, let's see." Miroku said dryly. "She tried to purify you, drag you into hell, and most importantly, kill Kagome on several occasions. Have we left anything out?"

"Oh, shut up." Inuyasha growled. "Kikyou's coming and that's final!" He turned and stalked away to find the undead miko. The others turned to Kagome, worry plain on their faces.

"Kagome, are you sure about this?" Shippou asked fearfully. "What if Kikyou tries to kill you again?"

"Then I'll kill her." Kagome said simply. Her completely indifferent manner threw off the others. They didn't understand what had happened; they didn't know that she would rather die than live with the memories. "Kikyou is not my problem, unless she makes herself my problem."

At that moment, Inuyasha and Kikyou showed up. "I'm surprised you're still with us." Kikyou said blandly. "I thought you would have gone home when Inuyasha told you that you've been replaced."

"Since when have I ever given a rat's hide what Inuyasha says?" Kagome asked blandly. She turned her back to the couple, shouldering her bow and quiver. She didn't have her pack with her. She had left it on the other side of the well. She offered a small smile to the others, but it didn't reach her eyes. "Let's go, guys."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

There was no sign of her. That was the first thing that crossed the taiyoukai's mind as he paused to get his bearings. He had been traveling for half a day now, and there was still no sign of the girl. He growled in growing frustration. Just how long ago did Jaken lose the girl anyway? She was Sesshoumaru's pup, in every way that mattered; how could the ugly toad be so careless as to lose her?!

He closed his eyes and breathed deeply, sorting through the myriad of scents in search of Rin. Finally, he caught it, and it was uncomfortably close to the scent of his worthless half-brother. _She must've sought out his miko when she realized she was lost._

He took off again, praying to the gods that he wasn't too late.

------

AN: not much of a first chapter, but like I said, bear with me. The next one will be longer, and maybe be a fight scene. Or at least a verbal fight scene. Well, you know the drill, drop me a line in the review box and let me know what you think so far.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Uh, if I owned any of this . . . I would be collecting money from you people. (grins) Just kidding. Please don't kill me. (hides)

OK, I gotta respond to my few loyal reviewers. (Thank you!) General: Yes, you will find out what happened to Kagome. That is, after all, a major part of the plot. To Sako: I know the symptoms of night terrors. I've done some research on the topic, but my knowledge is by no means extensive. I know the basics, and I have every intention of putting Kagome through all of it before the dreams go away. Anything you know about night terrors would be helpful. There's only so much you can get from the net.

Ok, enough of that. On with the story!!

**Night Terrors – Chapter Two**

"Kagome, just what the heck do you think you're doing?" Inuyasha demanded, his voice hard and desperate. Kagome didn't move, keeping her arrow leveled directly at Kikyou's chest. Kikyou was in a similar position, her arrow aimed a little over Kagome's shoulder. She was trying to reassure Inuyasha that she wouldn't kill Kagome, but the glint in her eyes told differently. Behind Kagome, a young girl watched the two mikos with eyes wide in awe and fear. This battle would decide her life.

"Kagome, get out of my way." Kikyou said, her voice strained in anger. "This is none of your affair."

"I won't let you kill her." Kagome said simply, her eyes blazing. Fury boiled through her; how dare Kikyou try to harm the girl?! She was only seven or eight, and now she was injured. "You're gonna have to kill me first."

"It's Sesshoumaru's child."

"WHAT DOES IT MATTER?!" Kagome's shout carried though the forest. Sango and Miroku watched from the sidelines, ready to come to Kagome's aid should she need it. "She's just a child! Besides, what does being Sesshoumaru's pup got to do with anything?"

"Have you forgotten that Sesshoumaru has tried to kill Inuyasha more times than I care to count?" Kikyou was livid. She had her reasons for wanting the child dead; first and foremost was to damage the taiyoukai in any way possible. He would pay for the hell he had put Inuyasha through. Now this girl, her reincarnation no less, was interfering. Well, she had been wanting her soul back for some time now. Kagome's death was not her concern, but she couldn't do it in front of Inuyasha.

"Have you forgotten that so have you?"

Sango glanced at Miroku. "Do you think Kikyou will let that one go?"

"I don't think Kikyou will let either of them go." he said finally. "We'll have to just hope Kagome can protect herself."

The simple words Kagome spoke were like a slap in the face to Kikyou. A snarl twisted her pretty face and she began to adjust her aim, centering the arrow on Kagome's chest. Inuyasha cried out in alarm, Sango and Miroku rushed forward, and Rin finally found her voice through the pain.

"SESSHOUMARU-SAMA!"

Kagome released her arrow, severing Kikyou's bowstring. She turned her back on the undead miko, setting up a barrier around herself and Rin. "Are you all right, sweetie?" she asked, kneeling down in front of her.

Rin shook her head. "My foot hurts, Kagome-chan."

Kagome winced. Kikyou's first shot had pinned the girl's foot to the ground. She was going to have to push the arrow all the way through. "Rin-chan, I'm gonna need you to be real brave for me. Can you do that?" Rin bit her lip and nodded. Kagome took a deep breath and began to push the arrow.

Outside the barrier, Inuyasha paced back and forth, grinding his teeth. "Dang it, Kikyou, what were you thinking?" he seethed. "You know Kagome will protect that girl with her life!"

"Kagome needs to learn her place." Kikyou said coldly.

"I could say the same of you." Sesshoumaru stepped out of the shadows, a hint of amusement in his eyes. "You should learn to control your wenches, Inuyasha."

Before Inuyasha could retaliate, the arrow came free and Rin screamed. In a flash, Sesshoumaru was inches from Kagome's barrier, watching intently as the young miko set to work patching up his ward's foot. Because of her barrier, he couldn't smell the blood. He didn't need to. HE could see it all.

By the time Kagome had finished her makeshift bandage, Rin had passed out from the pain. The young miko sighed and let down her barrier. She looked drained. Slowly, she picked the girl up and stood. Turning around, she handed Rin to Sesshoumaru. "She needs stitches." Kagome said. "I did what I could here, but all my supplies are in my backpack."

Sesshoumaru nodded, taking note of her torn sleeves which she had used to bandage Rin's foot. "I will wait." he said. Kagome nodded and went to Inuyasha for her bag.

"Not here." the hanyou said immediately. "The blood is going to draw other demons. We should wait until we set up camp."

"Which isn't going to be that far from here, I hope?" Kagome asked, her eyes narrowing dangerously. Inuyasha swallowed hard.

"No, not that far." he agreed. He set off, Kikyou falling into place by his side. Sango and Miroku hesitantly followed. Kagome turned to the taiyoukai.

"I'll understand if you would rather take her home."

Sesshoumaru instantly shook his head. "Rin is my pup. I won't risk her health." The miko nodded and motioned for him to follow her.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

They found a place to make camp easily enough. Kagome took her bag from Inuyasha and Rin from a reluctant Sesshoumaru and immediately set to work. Kagome was glad Rin was unconscious; the pain would have been excruciating if she had been awake. Sesshoumaru watched from a distance, his mind thinking exactly the same thing. Inuyasha was perched in a branch above him, keeping an eye on Miroku, Sango, and Shippou, who were setting up camp for the night, and Kikyou, who was taking a bath in the river.

"Since when has the undead miko been traveling with you?"

Inuyasha winced. "Stop calling her that." he growled. "She has a name." Sesshoumaru didn't acknowledge that, and the hanyou sighed. "Since this morning. It's too dangerous for her to be alone."

"And what about the young one?"

"What young one?"

Sesshoumaru gestured towards Kagome. Inuyasha snorted in disgust. "That one? She's not a threat to anybody. That barrier is about the only thing she can do."

The taiyoukai didn't say anything else. As much as he hated to admit it, he was curious about the young miko. She usually followed Inuyasha like a faithful puppy; where had that complacent young girl gone? Her eyes were hollow now, and he could still smell the residual scent of fear on her. _How can that half-breed miss it? Even if his nose isn't that good, I know it's not _that_ bad!_

"Done." Kagome said finally. "She shouldn't put any weight on that foot until the stitches dissolve. She'll only do more damage." Sesshoumaru took the girl from Kagome and nodded, the closest she was going to get to a thank-you. The young miko just shrugged. "You should stay here for the night. It won't be easy traveling with her. There's safety in numbers."

Sesshoumaru looked up at the sky which was rapidly darkening. As much as he hated to admit it, she was right. "I shall." he said, taking a sitting position under Inuyasha's tree.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha protested. "What'd you do that for? We can't trust him!!"

"Oh, just sit."

BAM!!!

There was a long stream of cursing, and Sesshoumaru had to hide a smile. It seemed the stubborn hanyou didn't ever learn, did he?

Kagome snuggled under her covers with Shippou at her side, praying to the gods that the nightmares would not return.

------------/

AN: So, how was that? Yeah, I know I probably have Sesshoumaru completely out of character. Next chapter it's gonna be worse, and then after that he'll be more in character. Review please!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: . . . no . . . sorry . . . . still don't own him.

_Hello, everyone. Well, this chapter won't be very long, but hey, here's some of my patented, very little bit of fluff for you to enjoy. Personally, I don't think it's that bad, but hey, that's just my opinion. Ah, well, Read and Review, please!!!_

**Night Terrors – Chapter Three**

It was rather warm that night. Not even Inuyasha and Kikyou were sleeping in each others arms. Sesshoumaru shook his head in disgust at his half-brother. Why he kept going back to the undead miko when he had the younger one . . . Rin had called her Kagome. He was grateful to the girl, even if he wouldn't admit it; she had saved his pup, after all. Rin had told him a little, but she was still in too much pain to remember everything.

A low keening sound brought him from his thoughts, and he turned his head to see the source. Kagome was whimpering in her sleep, her expression twisted in fear. The stench rolled off her like waves, masking her usually pleasant scent. She was having a nightmare. For a moment, Sesshoumaru debated waking the miko. Rin used to have nightmares all the time, but this girl was different. She would ask awkward questions, and he didn't' want to have to answer them. He decided to let her sleep.

Seconds later, Kagome screamed, her fingers clawing at her shoulder as if it were burning. Everyone woke with a start, and Sesshoumaru's eyes went wide as the metallic scent of blood cut through the night air. _This is not a normal nightmare!_

Inuyasha was the first one by her side. "Kagome, wake up!" he shouted harshly. He grabbed her shoulders and pinned her to the ground. "Dang it wench, I said wake up!" Sesshoumaru calmly set Rin to the side and stood up. HE could tell that by now Kagome was awake, but not fully coherent. She didn't know it was Inuyasha who held her down.

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes, grabbed Inuyasha by the scruff of his neck, and threw him into a tree. As soon as the pressure was gone, Kagome was up and running. Sesshoumaru decided to give her a head start. The last thing he wanted to do was deal with a hysterical human.

"Inuyasha, go after her!" Sango shouted desperately. "She's going to hurt herself out there!"

"What do I care?" the bruised hanyou growled. HE stood up and glared at Sesshoumaru. 'That wench has always been more trouble than she's worth."

"Sesshoumaru-sama." Miroku turned to the taiyoukai, a pleading look in his eyes. "Please, help our friend. We don't have the senses of a youkai; we wouldn't be able to find her before trouble did."

Just as the taiyoukai was wondering how to reply – there was his reputation to consider, after all – Rin woke up. "Sesshoumaru-sama, where's Kagome-chan?" the little girl asked sleepily.

_Perfect._ She had just given him the reason he needed to go to the miko. "Take care of Rin." he ordered the humans. As soon as he had their agreement, he was gone, following the trial of Kagome's blood and fear.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kagome knelt on the river bank, trying to get herself under control. She was shaking, tears and sweat pouring down her face. Her hand clutched her shoulder in real and remembered pain. The others would come looking for her, probably either Sango or Miroku, and the last thing she wanted was for them to find her in this condition.

"You must be very strong to have made it this far." a familiar monotone said behind her. "Or terribly frightened.

Kagome choked on a laugh. "Definitely the latter." she said shakily. "What are you doing here, Sesshoumaru?"

He hesitated at that, unsure. What had drawn him out here? He would have come even if the houshi hadn't asked him to. HE smiled wryly as the answer came to him: He was concerned, just a little, but enough to make him come. "It appears that having Rin around has given me a father's instinct. I wanted to make sure you were all right."

Kagome found the first true smile on her face since that night. "The fearsome taiyoukai of the Western Lands has turned into an overprotective father. Will wonders never cease?" Her tone was a gentle tease, something else that gave him pause. She was comfortable enough to tease the demon who had tried to kill her on numerous occasions. Was she that confident or just didn't care anymore? Most likely the latter. "I'm fine, or at least, I will be."

"I might believe that if you would tend to your shoulder."

The miko flinched. "Dang. I almost forgot about that. And I left my bag at camp, too." She peeled back her sleeve and flinched. "How . . . how did this happen?"

"You were digging at your shoulder."

_Crap. I was trying to get the bullet out again._ "No wonder I was being held down. Was that Sango or Miroku?"

_She really doesn't remember?_ "Inuyasha."

Kagome fell silent for a moment, staring mutely at her shoulder. Finally, she sighed and cleaned the wound. "That'll have to do for now. I can bandage it once we get back."

Sesshoumaru gave her an odd look, like he was trying to read her mind. The scrutiny was unnerving. "What was the dream about?"

Her eyes darkened, and the taiyoukai realized he shouldn't have asked. "I – I can't. N-not now."

He nodded, never taking his eyes from hers. "I understand. Will you be able to go back to sleep?"

Kagome shook her head. "Not likely." she muttered. "I never can after a normal nightmare, especially not after this one."

_Normal?_ "How long has this been going on?" he demanded. He hadn't thought this was a normal occurrence, but judging from her tone, it was. Just how blind was his half-brother, anyway, if he couldn't sense this for any length of time?

Kagome's voice dropped to a whisper. "Three months." she admitted. "It's just gotten worse."

Sesshoumaru paused. He knew how he always got Rin back to sleep after a nightmare, but would the same thing work with Kagome? More importantly, would she let him do it? It was clear she had been handling this on his own; Inuyasha was oblivious to her ordeal and the others were only humans, unable to sense the strain.

Since when had he gotten this soft around the miko, anyway? _That's easy, you baka, since Rin told you she saved her life. Not that you weren't curious before then anyway._

"Kagome."

The way he said her name made her look up from the ground at him. He had taken off his armor and was now sitting cross-legged beside her. Before she could ask what he was doing, he had pulled her into his lap and held her against his chest. She stiffened, but only for a moment. Any comfort at all was welcome by now.

The taiyoukai was surprised when she didn't pull away, and he took the opportunity to hold her close, running his fingers through her hair. "Sleep, now." he said gently. "I'll watch over you."

He felt her nod and burrow into his chest, so much like Rin it was surprising. "Arigato, Sesshoumaru." she murmured.

A small smile found its way to the taiyoukai's lips. _You're welcome, Kagome._


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: . . . don't own . . .

**Night Terrors – Chapter Four**

The next day no one made any mention of the previous night's events. Kagome and Sesshoumaru had showed back up at camp just before dawn to find everyone back asleep except for Shippou. Out of all of them, Shippou was probably the only one who truly understood the stress Kagome's nightmares put on her.

They walked together in silence, Inuyasha and Kikyou leading the way, Sango and Miroku in the center, and Shippou, Rin, Sesshoumaru, and Kagome bringing up the rear. Rin was sleeping peacefully in Sesshoumaru's arms and Shippou was perched on Kagome's shoulder, and Kagome had to smile at the sight they made. She was still having a hard time thinking of Sesshoumaru as a protective father, despite his own admission, yet here was the proof right in front of her. He hadn't let Rin out of his sight since they had gotten back to camp.

Kagome didn't remember falling asleep in the taiyoukai's arms, but she knew she hadn't dreamed the rest of the night. Something about Sesshoumaru's presence was comforting in a way Inuyasha's never was. He had kept the nightmares at bay.

"Hurry up wench!" the aforementioned hanyou called back to her irritably. "I want to leave _him_ behind as soon as possible."

Sango and Miroku both tensed. "Uh, Inuyasha, wouldn't it be better if Sesshoumaru-sama did stay with us?" the houshi asked hesitantly.

"Yes." Sango agreed. "Traveling with Rin won't be easy until she has healed."

_Not that traveling with Rin is ever easy,_ Sesshoumaru thought with an inner smile. "I will leave when Rin is healed." he said tonelessly. He had to hide a smirk as he heard Inuyasha growl.

"Kagome, don't make me say it again." he warned. "Let's go!"

"There's safety in numbers, Inuyasha." Kagome retorted, unsure why the idea of Sesshoumaru leaving was so unsettling. "For both him and us."

"There is no safety around him." Kikyou said angrily. "Or have you forgotten what he has done to _my_ mate?" There was a possessive emphasis on the word 'my', and Inuyasha flinched. Kikyou was trying to start a fight, and the last thing he wanted was to try and break up two mikos bent on destroying each other.

Sesshoumaru glanced at Kagome, wondering how she would react to the jibe. He knew she once loved his half-brother, and Kikyou so obviously pointing out what she had lost was a direct insult to the young miko's honor. To his surprise, Kagome simply stared blankly at her before responding.

"You assume I care he's yours, Kikyou."

Sango looked back at Kagome. "You don't?" she asked, sounding confused.

Kagome smiled and shook her head. "I stopped caring about that when I realized he would never care about me." she said softly. Sango and Miroku nodded in understanding. Kagome looked up at the sky and sighed softly. "I hope they're both happy with what they've chosen."

This last part was so soft her friends didn't hear it, but Sesshoumaru did. _How can she say that? She's well within her right to want them both dead and here she is giving them her blessing!_ His mind was whirling.

But that wasn't the only thing that had him confused. His reasons for staying with the group were more than just Rin's safety. He could use his demonic cloud to get them to his castle in half a day, but his inner demon absolutely refused to let him leave Kagome behind. He didn't quite understand it; it wasn't as if he cared for the young miko, after all, but something inside him seemed to disagree with that.

Kagome suddenly came to a halt and turned around, peering behind her. At the same moment, Kikyou stopped and said, "Inuyasha, two jewel shards are rapidly approaching!"

"Kouga." Kagome said dismissively. Sure enough, a moment later, a whirlwind appeared before them and settled down, revealing the wolf youkai to the group.

"Kagome!" he greeted her enthusiastically. "I heard you were in the area. How's my woman doing?"

The miko had to smile at that. Long ago, she had finally gotten it through Kouga's thick scull that she would never be his woman, but that hadn't stopped him for teasing her about it. She could accept his teases, but she would never accept his proposals. "Same old, same old." she said with as much sincerity as she could muster. "How are you? It's been a while."

Kouga hesitated a moment. He knew nothing was 'same old, same old' with Kagome right now. In fact, he would have to say that something was terribly wrong. He decided to ignore it. For the moment. "Oh, you know, it's been one of those times." he admitted. "What's that law you're so fond of quoting?"

"Anything that can go wrong, will go wrong." Kagome said with a smirk. "Hit a rough patch in the rule, have we?"

"Rough patch is putting it mildly." Kouga growled. He glanced to the side and suddenly noticed Sesshoumaru. "Sesshoumaru-sama." he greeted with a small bow.

"Kouga-san." the taiyoukai acknowledged. "What brings you so far from your lands?"

"Oh, I'm not that far." Kouga said. "We expanded a little to the east. I got word that a rather strange human showed up in one of the demon settlements, and I wanted to check it out. Speaking of, I gotta run. The village leader is expecting me." He gave Kagome a cheerful wave. "See yah, Kags!" he called, and then he was off.

Sesshoumaru turned to Kagome, giving her an odd look. "Kags?"

"Don't ask." she warned. "It's his nickname for me."

"Stupid wolf for even giving you a nickname." Inuyasha muttered. "It's not like you're his mate or anything."

"He called you his woman." The taiyoukai was clearly confused.

Kagome laughed at that, but it was Shippou who answered. "Kouga's just teasing her." he said. "He tried to convince her to be his mate when we first met him, and now it's just an inside joke with them."

"Only after threatening to purify his arse if he kept it up." Kagome muttered. She winked at Sesshoumaru, and he was hard-pressed not to laugh. Some of his mirth must've shone through his eyes, because Kagome's face lit up.

_What the devil is happening to me?_ he wondered. _How can she have this affect? Well, that's obvious; I always was curious about her, but this? I can't be!_

Unbeknownst to him, Kagome was having similar thoughts about him.

Inuyasha scowled at the two, obviously having a private moment even though neither of them could figure out what it meant. "Come on. We can still get a ways before dark comes."

Kagome shivered at that. With night came the nightmares – no, night _terrors_ now. She had done some reading on the subject a while back, and she had no doubt that's what the dreams had turned into. Especially not with what she had done to her shoulder. At least the wound hadn't needed bandaging.

She knew what to expect, but that didn't make it any less terrifying. Next time, she may not be able to wake up in time.

_Ok, that's the fourth chappie! Yeah, kinda short, but I can't seem to get any longer than three-four page chapters. Oh well. Kudos to anyone who can guess the part of this chapter that is detrimental to the plot of the story! (grins hoping no one gets it – I like my kudos) Review, please!!_


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Well, here's the next chappie of the story. After this, don't expect to see any updates until next weekend. I've got to get caught up at school if I want my grades to stay where they are. (grins)

**Night Terrors – Chapter Five**

He stayed with the group for five weeks. He had become their unofficial protector and guide, and the others were getting used to him. Shippou and Rin were practically inseparable, even going so far as to sleep back-to-back next to the fire at night. Sango and Miroku were comfortable enough in his presence to drop the honorifics when addressing him. To be honest, he found the houshi's perverted antics amusing, but they paled in comparison to Sango's reactions. And Kagome . . .

While a repeat of the night terror had not yet occurred, the nightmares still came every night with increasing intensity. It wasn't uncommon for the young miko to wake up in his arms with no recollection of ever going to him during the night. Something was changing between the two, something unexpected and completely new to both of them. Kagome would sit beside him during breaks, or walk with him when he patrolled the area around camp, and he found he did not mind. If anything, the taiyoukai reveled in her presence. It gave him a sort of peace that he hadn't known since his childhood.

Not that he'd ever admit _that_, of course.

As for Inuyasha and Kikyou, they were infrequently with the group. They showed up at sun high, led the group for a while, and disappeared at dusk. Sesshoumaru thought it foolish of his half-brother. He was losing his pack and a potential mate for an undead miko who would drag him to hell as soon as she got the chance.

If that's what the baka hanyou wanted, so be it. Sesshoumaru would step up at take his place. He didn't quite understand why he had grown so attached to this little band, but he'd be dead and his body burned to ashes before he let anything happen to them.

Especially Kagome.

He glanced down at the young miko. She was sitting at the base of the tree he was sitting in, keeping an eye on the two young ones. He couldn't help but smile to himself. He had to admit it now, even if it was only to himself, that he loved her. He doubted any other male could truly say that, even Kouga.

Suddenly Kagome stood, jolting the taiyoukai from his thoughts. She studied the woods around them. "Rin, Shippou, come over here." she called out, grabbing her bow and quiver. Instantly the whole group was on alert. Sesshoumaru dropped from the tree to land beside Kagome.

"What do you sense?"

"Five jewel shards." Kagome said tensely. "And an incredibly evil aura. It's not Naraku's, but it's pretty close."

A half-second later Sesshoumaru could sense it too. "Demon horde." he warned the others. "Stay on guard." He turned to study Kagome intensely. Her weapon would be useless in close-quarters combat. He wrapped his arm around her waist and sprang into the tree, setting her down where he had been sitting moments before. "Stay here. You'll be safe."

Kagome's eyes flashed. "Only if I can still see the battle from up here."

Sesshoumaru chuckled. _I should have known._ "Trust me, you will still be able to fight." he assured her. With that, he landed beside Sango and drew Tokijin. "Let's keep as many of them away from that tree as possible." he said quietly. "It will give Kagome an advantage."

"And keep her safer." Sango said knowingly. "No problem. Unless something goes wrong, of course." She glared at the houshi, who was standing a little too close for comfort. "And don't you dare try anything. I'll knock your head off if you do."

"Sango, my dear, how could you even think so low of me?" Miroku sounded wounded.

"I know you." Sango growled darkly.

From the tree, Sesshoumaru heard Kagome chuckle. Apparently this was normal pre-battle banter. He almost shook his head in amusement. Almost.

A moment later, they showed up. Sango gasped in shock, and Miroku let out a startled curse. There were at least a thousand of them, no telling how many more behind them. Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed dangerously. He was seriously beginning to doubt the decision to stay here and fight. The trees had them at a disadvantage.

Well, most of them. A purifying arrow shot forward, cutting a small path through their ranks. The others attacked, targeting Sesshoumaru and the tree where Kagome was. It was all she could do to keep them away from her. Despite the amount of youkai she was purifying, it was surprising she had yet to run into the Shikon shards. Unless . . .

She jerked her bow up, targeting one of the five biggest youkai who had gone directly to the taiyoukai. She was right; she could see the jewel shard glowing in its back. One arrow and the youkai vanished, leaving only the jewel shard on the ground.

Once that one demon was gone, a fifth of the demon horde attacking them vanished. Kagome took aim again, and again, leaving the last two to Sesshoumaru. She jumped from the tree and ran up to him, the two of them standing in front of the children. "Well, that was refreshing." she commented dryly, taking the five Shikon shards and fusing them with the hunk of jewel she had around her neck. Sesshoumaru promptly sheathed Tokijin, his eyes narrowed in thought.

"Why would they target me," he wondered aloud, "when they should have known you were the one with the shards?"

Kagome shook her head. "I don't know. Unless it wasn't the shards they were after."

"Very good." a dark voice said. "You figured it out."

Everyone turned to face the owner of that voice. Naraku stood there calmly, without his baboon pelt, along with Hakudoshi, Kanna, and another one Sesshoumaur didn't recognize. "What do you want, Naraku?" he asked coldly.

"Only that which is mine." the hanyou said carelessly. "The Shikon jewel shards. If that's all right with you of course."

The other stepped out of the shadows, the dim sunlight illuminating a plain looking human with dark hair and cold eyes. Beside him, Kagome gasped. The boy smiled a predator's smile. He was only a few years older than the young miko herself. "Hello, Kagome." he said. "It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"Y-you!" She fought the urge to run, knowing he would only chase her. "But that's not possible! I sealed the well!"

"I went through before it was completely destroyed." the boy said calmly. "Now, would you care to tell me how I get out of here, or will I have to torture you first?"

"You aren't coming anywhere near her." Sesshoumaru's voice was as cold as ever, but there was a glint of anger in his eyes. He could smell the fear coming off of Kagome, the same fear that plagued her during her nightmares. He wanted nothing more than to kill this boy, but he knew he wouldn't even get close, not with Naraku there. To move for him now would be to leave Kagome wide open to attack.

"Not now, of course." Naraku said calmly, beckoning the boy back to him. "We just wanted to drop in and let him say hello. Nothing like a little meeting between friends, is there?" With that they vanished, all of them. Kagome stared at the spot where the boy had stood, her eyes wide with shock.

"But how could this have happened?" she murmured. "Only me and Inuyasha could ever get through the well. How could he?"

Sesshoumaru turned to Kagome. "I think it's time you told us everything." he said calmly. She instantly shook her head.

"I can't, Sesshoumaru." she pleaded. "Don't you understand that I can't?"

"We can't help you if you won't let us." Sango said softly. Kagome shook her head again, backing away from them.

Sesshoumaru wouldn't let her. Not now, not when the danger was real and no longer in her dreams. "You have to tell us, Kagome." he said, following her step for step. "You have to tell somebody. He'll come after you again-"

"No!"

"And we won't be able to stop him if we don't know what we're up against." Sesshoumaru continued as if she hadn't spoken. "You have to tell us. Now."

"He killed them!" Kagome shouted, falling to her knees. "He killed them and he tried to kill me! I couldn't stop him!" She collapsed then, her shoulders shaking as she fought back the tears. Sesshoumaru knelt down beside her, taking her into his arms. She was still talking, though now it was just babble. She had finally broken down, and now all they could do was wait until she could piece herself back together again.

"But how could he have done this?" Sango wondered. "He's just a boy."

"There's nothing 'just' about him." Miroku said harshly. "His aura is darker than Naraku's. I wonder if he knows what he's gotten himself into."

"We'll deal with this later." Sesshoumaru said suddenly. He looked up from Kagome, his gold eyes hard and angry. "We'll deal with him later."

­-------/

AN: So, whaddya think? Don't worry, I'll explain more in the next chapter. And then in the chapter after that Inuyasha and Kikyou show back up finally. I'm still trying to decide what's gonna happen to those two. Ah, well, you know the drill: Review please!!


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Hey, check it out! My homework didn't take as long as I thought it would. So I get to put up the next chapter. This is where we all find out what exactly happened to Kagome all those months ago. (evil grin) here we go.

**Night Terrors – Chapter Six**

They took shelter that night in a shallow cave. A storm thundered outside, pouring rain in thick sheets. Even the taiyoukai couldn't smell anything past the rain. Much to Sesshoumaru's dismay, Inuyasha and Kikyou had decided to shelter with them. The undead miko was already asleep, but the hanyou was still awake – and facing off with Kouga. It was clear from the angry expression on Inuyasha's face just what – or who – they were arguing about.

"She's not your woman, wolf!" Inuyasha shouted. "Now get lost!"

"She's not yours either, mutt-face!" Kouga shot back. To his credit, he sounded calm, or at the very least, calmer than Inuyasha. "I just want to talk to her. Is that a crime?"

"About what?"

"Geez, you really don't know?" Kouga sounded bewildered. "Something's wrong with her. She's scared out of her mind right now, and I know it's got something to do with that human from the demon village (kudos to Koori!) and I just want to help."

Sesshoumaru glanced over at Kagome. She sat in the very back of the cave with Shippou and Rin in her lap. The children were already asleep, Shippou curled up in a ball in her lap and Rin snuggled into the crook of her arm, the same place she slept when she was under Sesshoumaru's care. Kagome's eyes were closed, allowing her to marshal her thoughts with minimal interruption. She knew the time had come.

"Kouga, I don't think now is a good idea." Sango said doubtfully.

"No." Everyone looked over at Kagome. She was looking directly at the taiyoukai, her eyes vacant. "No, I'm ready."

Sesshoumaru nodded. "Then begin."

The young miko took a deep breath, steadying herself for her tale. Before he could stop himself, the taiyoukai found himself standing beside her. He stood there, mentally cursing his weakness, and Kagome looked up and smiled at him, her eyes silently thanking him. Sesshoumaru sighed and mentally shook his head. _First Rin, now Kagome. All these humans are making me soft._

"I found him in my house when I got home." Kagome began hesitantly. "He was screaming at my mom. I heard my name, but I didn't think anything of it. He said something about how I'm never home, and he wanted to know where I was. Mom didn't say anything. Then he pulled the gun."

Those listening had only a brief moment to wonder what a gun was before she continued. "He shot her twice in the chest, and then slit her throat with a straight razor." She made a slashing motion across her own throat to demonstrate. "Ear to ear. I ran upstairs to get Grandpa and Souta. Souta was crying; Grandpa was already dead." Her voice, which had been so calm until now, started to shake.

"I tried to get him to the well, but he found us at the door. He shot me in the shoulder. I told Souta to run, but he was gunned down before he got very far. I should have been killed too, but I got to the well house before he did. I set fire to the place before coming through." She leaned against Sesshoumaru's leg, closing her eyes against the tears. "I couldn't save them. He was my brother, and I couldn't save him."

"She destroyed the well?" a now wide-awake Kikyou demanded.

No one answered her. For a moment, no one could speak. The tale was too horrible to think of anything else. "She wouldn't speak." Sango said softly, breaking the silence. "When she came back, we had to bandage her wound. She wouldn't talk to anyone for three days."

"Hey, Sesshoumaru," Inuyasha interrupted, glaring suspiciously at his older brother. "Since when has this been going on?" He gestured towards Kagome, who had cried herself to sleep. "She's mine."

"Only if she chooses you." the taiyoukai said blandly. "Until then, she belongs only to herself." _At a time like this, all you can think about is ownership of the miko. Pathetic._

Inuyasha's eyes were rimmed in red. "Don't toy with me, Sesshoumaru." he growled. "She's my jewel detector. It's my pack. Don't even think about taking over."

The taiyoukai rolled his eyes, but didn't say anything. He didn't want a confrontation, not in such a small area where there was no easy way to protect his pack. _Pack? Where did that come from? Rin is my pup; I care nothing for the others!_

That wasn't entirely true, and he knew it. He cared for Kagome, but she was like Rin – easy to fall in love with. He had grown used to the others, caring for them in a completely different way. They were his pack. Somehow, he knew that once he explained his plan – and the laws that justified it – they would support him.

"You're lucky Kagome's asleep." Sango said angrily. "She'd sit you to the center of the earth."

"Keh." Inuyasha muttered. He turned and walked away.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kagome's keening sounds woke the taiyoukai late that night. She was shifting restlessly, her face twisted in fear. Sesshoumaru quickly took the pups from her; no sense in waking them.

Her keening became high-pitched, hurting his sensitive ears, and her hand shot to her shoulder, clawing at the skin. Her eyes were wide open, but blank, focused on something she could only see in her mind. Sesshoumaru quickly grasped her wrist with one hand and covered her mouth with the other. (Don't ask where the other hand came from.) He was keenly aware of Kouga's eyes burrowing holes in his back, but the watchful youkai was merely protective, not possessive. Still, he wished he would look away.

"What's happening?" Kouga asked quietly.

"Night terror." Sesshoumaru grunted. "Rin used to get them all the time. No sense in trying to wake her." Kagome was screaming by now, but the sound was muffled rather effectively. She was fighting him for all she was worth, tears streaming down her face as terror consumed her mind. He wanted nothing more than to draw the young miko back to the waking world, but he couldn't. She had to wake herself.

As suddenly as the night terror had come, it was gone. Sesshoumaru promptly released her, not wanting to frighten her further. AS soon as he let go, she bolted, racing out into the night. The taiyoukai sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "That went better than I expected." he said dryly.

"Indeed." Kouga said with a wry chuckle. "How much of a head start are you gonna give her?"

"Not much." the taiyoukai replied. With that he was gone to find Kagome.

_Yeah, it looked longer on notebook paper. The next chapter is kinda filler, to set the stage for what will happen next! And yes, I know what will happen to Inuyasha and the clay pot! Review please! (and I hope I didn't gross anyone out)_


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Please don't sue (ur not gonna get anything, anyway)

AN: Yeah, this is a little filler chapter. I would've put this up yesterday, but me and mom got into a spat about the computer. (grrrr) Anyway, this is just to set the scene for what is going to happen in the next chapter.

**Night Terrors – Chapter Seven**

He found her not too far away, sitting on a log she had found. It was still raining, just enough to get eh girl soaked. He frowned slightly. Her new kimono, while more respectable than her old uniform, was sleeveless and very thin. Already it clung to her like a second skin. He took a step forward, but stopped. Her voice . . . she wasn't talking, or even crying. _She was singing._

(oh, btw: don't own this song either. it's whisper by evanescence)

_Catch me as I fall_

_Say you're here and it's all over now_

_Speaking to the atmosphere_

_No one's here and I fall into myself_

_This truth drives me into madness_

_I know I can stop the pain if I will it all away_

_If I will it all away_

_Don't turn away_

_Don't give in to the pain_

_Don't try to hide_

_Though they're screaming your name_

_Don't close your eyes_

_God knows what lies behind them_

_Don't turn out the lights_

_Never sleep never die_

There was a very long silence after she let the last note fade away. Sesshoumaru had never heard the song before, but he was amazed at how she could make even something that depressing sound so good.

"I know you're there, Sesshoumaru." Kagome said finally. "What do you want?"

"Come." he said quietly. "We need to get back to the others."

Silence. "Did anyone wake?"

"Kouga."

She laughed harshly. "But not Inuyasha." she muttered. "I may not love him, but he's still my friend. I was hoping he would wake."

Once again, the sharp scent of tears reached Sesshoumaru. For the first time in a long time, he didn't know what to do. His pride, which hadn't spoken up since he found Rin, demanded now that he walk away. She was just a human, after all. Still, her torment was stronger than his sense of propriety. He picked her up, holding her bridal-style in his arms. Kagome buried her face in his chest, clinging to him as if he was the only thing keeping her sane. He probably was.

He walked back to camp, arguing with himself the whole time. _She's human. But I love her. I've gone soft; a demon can get killed being soft. Does it truly matter? I love her._ With a sigh he reached the cave and quietly walked inside. He made to set Kagome down, but she clung to him.

"Please, don't leave me."

Sesshoumaru sighed again, but his eyes softened as he looked at her. "I won't." he said softly. "But you'll have to let me go for a moment." She slowly nodded and allowed him to set her down. He quickly took off his outer haori and wrapped it around her. It was wet as well, but it was warmer than what she hd on. He then sat down next to her and held her close, letting her fall asleep against his chest.

He knew Inuyasha and Kikyou were watching him, staring unabashedly at the odd couple. They both were scowling. Sesshoumaru closed his eyes, allowing only their words into his mind.

"What is she doing going to him?"

"You happen to be taken." Kikyou sounded bitter.

Inuyasha snorted. "Never stopped her before. Besides, she my jewel detector. You can't sense the jewels just yet so we need her." It was a pathetic excuse and Kikyou seemed to know it.

"We'll just have to find some way of keeping her here." If Sesshoumaru could have seen her eyes, he would have seen the hatred and anger there.

They fell silent, and Sesshoumaru fell into an uneasy slumber, wondering what those two were planning to do.

_Told you it was short. Not even two pages. The next one will make up for it though – the fate of Inuyasha and the clay pot!!_


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own.

AN: all right, the next real chapter in the saga. What do Inuyasha and Kikyou have up their sleeves? What about Sesshoumaru's plan? Read on to find out!

**Night Terrors, Chapter Eight**

Sango and Miroku woke to find Inuyasha and Kikyou gone and Sesshoumaru already awake even at the crack of dawn. The taiyoukai took notice of them and beckoned them to follow him. Kagome lay in the back of the cave, hovering between awake and asleep. (I'm usually at that stage when my alarm goes off lol) The pair, followed by Kirara and Shippou, allowed Sesshoumaru to lead them to the cave entrance. He wanted to be adequately forewarned should Inuyasha show.

"What's this about, Sesshoumaru?" Miroku asked. "Something you want to talk about?"

The taiyoukai nodded. "It concerns Inuyasha – and his place in your pack."

Sango nodded. "Go on."

"There is a youkai law that states that if the alpha male of a pack neglects his duties, another male has the right to take his place." He paused for a moment, letting them puzzle it out. He was aware of Kagome watching him appreciatively, Rin awake and by her side. Kagome knew, but Shippou was the first to say it.

"You want to take Inuyasha's place." the kitsune said bluntly. Sesshoumaru nodded. "Why? I thought you only liked Rin."

"I've taken a liking to the rest of you." Sesshoumaru protested. His gaze flickered over to Kagome, who was now checking on Rin's foot. "Besides, I have my reasons." _I will not leave her in his care. He does not deserve her._

Miroku grinned. It was no secret to him that the taiyoukai had fallen for their little miko. "If you think you can do it without killing him, we'll back you up." he said. "We trust you."

Sesshoumaru chuckled at that. "I never thought I'd hear that come from a human's mouth." he said softly. "Very well, if you do not wish for me to kill him, I won't – if he will leave without a fight."

"Good enough." Kagome said. Rin ran up to Sesshoumaru and latched on to his leg.

"Guess what, Sesshoumaru-sama? Rin's all better now!"

"That's good, Rin." he said quietly. He leaned down and pulled her into his arms, bracing her on his hip. It was an interesting sight, such a powerful demon acting in such a caring manner, and Kagome was certain that they were the only ones to see him act such. Shippou grinned and jumped onto the miko's shoulder.

"Hey Rin, if Sesshoumaru joins our group, then that means you get to be my sister!"

"Really?" the little girl exclaimed. "Rin would like that. Could we, Sesshoumaru-sama?" The taiyoukai gave a small smile and nodded yes. Even before he met this group, who had softened him beyond anything else in his life, he had never been able to deny Rin anything. "Yay! Come on, Shippou, let's play a guessing game!"

"All right! I spy-"

"Enough of this." Everyone turned to see Inuyasha and Kikyou standing behind them. Inuyasha took a step forward, rage evident in his eyes. "Sango, Miroku, Shippou, get over here. You too, wench. Sesshoumaru, take the brat and leave. I've tolerated this long enough."

"IF I leave, little brother, I'm taking my pack with me."

It took the hanyou a moment to realize what had just been said. "And what makes you think you can take them from me? They are a loyal bunch."

"Not to you, Inuyasha." Miroku said suddenly. He took a step forward to stand just behind Sesshoumaru. "You have abandoned us one too many times. You've hurt all of us, most of all Kagome – heck, you probably don't even realize the pain she's been in all these months. Haven't you realized that she's never gone home? Or haven't you cared?"

Inuyasha was livid. Then again, the truth always has a way of making a person mad. "All right, then, leave with the enemy if you want. Kagome, let's go."

Kikyou tensed in anger. "Inuyasha-"

"I'm not going." Kagome interrupted. "You've hurt me once too often. Go with Kikyou. I'm staying here with Sesshoumaru."

Inuyasha's anger grew and he drew his sword. "Wench, I said come with me!"

"Stupid hanyou." Sesshoumaru growled, pulling Tokijin. "The evidence of your folly stands before you, and you still can't make up your mind between them? Why would you want Kagome so badly if you already have Kikyou? After all, in your mind, the dead miko is far superior." His voice was thick with sarcasm.

"Kagome is mine! I don't love her, but I'll be hanged before I let my jewel detector fall into anyone's hands!" With that he charged his brother.

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha exchanged blows, dancing in and out of each other's way while delivering blow after blow. It didn't take long before Sesshoumaru gained the upper hand, as he always did. But this wasn't a game like before, and he wasn't after Tetsusaiga. _This is for Kagome, you pathetic excuse for a demon._

Kagome stood in the cave, watching the fight even as she hid Rin and Shippou behind a barrier. She took a step forward and grabbed her bow, ready to help Sesshoumaru out should he need it, but was stopped by Kikyou's arm around her throat.

"He can't seem to make up his mind," the undead miko hissed in her hear, "so I'll do it for him." She raised her dagger, holding it high over Kagome's chest.

"SESSHOUMARU!"

"We're on it, Sesshoumaru!" Sango called out. She rushed Kikyou from behind, only to slam into her hastily erected barrier.

Kagome took advantage of the distraction and squirmed free, spinning around to face Kikyou. The miko charged her, and Kagome caught her wrists, turning the battle into a wrestling match. Kagome was very thankful she was wearing jeans underneath her shorter kimono; it made it easier for her to move compared to Kikyou, who was wearing a more traditional kimono for a change. (honestly, does she ever wear anything other than that miko outfit?) She was also grateful that _she_ knew how to wrestle – the unfamiliar style gave her yet another advantage.

Sesshoumaru was locked in combat with Inuyasha, unable to go to Kagome's aid. He had to stop this, and quick. At that moment, the hanyou raised his sword.

"Wind Scar!"

The taiyoukai drew Tenseiga and used its shield as protection. "I grow tired of this, hanyou." he growled, raising Tokijin. "Dragon Strike!"

The sudden attack threw Inuyasha backward before he could use the Backlash Wave. In the cave, Kagome and Kikyou rolled over each other. There was a cry of pain, then silence and stillness.

The scent of their blood reached inuyasha's nose. "It seems they've killed each other off." he growled. With that he struggled to his feet and sheathed Tetsusaiga. "This is your doing, Sesshoumaru. You will pay for making me lose them." He turned and walked away.

"We shall see, brother." the taiyoukai growled. He sheathed his weapons and turned back to the cave. Miroku waited for him, shaking his head in disgust.

"Inuyasha should know that Kagome is tougher than that." he muttered. Sesshoumaru nodded, barely hiding a relieved smile. Kagome sat in the center of the cave, grasping a small slice to her side and staring blankly at Kikyou's body. It was evident the miko was truly dead; her own dagger was driven hilt-deep into her chest. (ouch)

Sesshoumaru knelt next to Kagome. "Is it bad?"

She snapped out of her daze. "No, just stings. I'll be fine." She smiled warmly at him and turned to the pups. She took the barrier down and motioned for them to come to her. "We better get out of here." she added. "The blood will draw other demons."

Sesshoumaru nodded at that. "Follow me. We can make good distance before nightfall."

_Yay! Another fun-filled chappie! Now we know what became of Inuyasha and the pot. I'm planning on a sequel to this if I get a decent plotline; that's the only reason Inuyasha is still alive. Otherwise, Sesshoumaru would have finished him off. Review please! Oh, and if you know the jap names for the attacks, please let me know. I don't know any of the names for Sesshoumaru's attacks, and let's face it, the English ones are sucky._


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: do not own. please don't sue

**Night Terrors – Chapter Nine**

The next three days passed by uneventfully, but when the sun fell . . . Kagome had three night terrors in a row, and now the miko was too scared to sleep. She would stay awake until exhaustion forced her to sleep, and stay in the night terrors until Sesshoumaru shook her awake.

He wished he could help her heal. He didn't know what to do.

Mentally, he shook the thoughts away. Right now he had a very important task to accomplish. "Miroku, if you go ten meters towards those springs, I will break your legs and let the girls beat you up." he growled.

Miroku simply grinned. "I just want a peek." he protested mildly. "However, I do not wish to face Lady Sango's wrath."

"Lady Sango will have your head on a platter if you're talking about what I think you're talking about." aforementioned lady muttered under her breath. She settled down beside a tree to sleep, Kirara curling comfortably in her mistress's lap. Miroku merely grinned and settled down in his place, close to Sango but not close enough to touch her. Sesshoumaru chuckled at that.

"They'd make a cute couple if he'd keep his hands to himself." Shippou said thoughtfully. Kagome laughed softly and tucked him and Rin in to sleep. The two pups gave her a hug and kiss goodnight and snuggled up next to each other for warmth. The taiyoukai smiled.

"How do you do that? I can never get her to sleep that quick." he said approvingly. Kagome smiled at him and sat down by the fire.

"I'm good with kids." she said simply. She turned her focus to the sky and started rocking back and forth, clasping her knees to her chest. Sesshoumaru frowned, recognizing a familiar ritual.

"You can't keep doing this, Kagome." he said softly. "You're going to kill yourself from exhaustion."

Kagome shook her head. "I don't want the dreams to come back." she whispered. "They keep getting worse."

Sesshoumaru nodded. "What makes them go away?"

Kagome looked embarrassed. "You."

The taiyoukai blinked in surprise. Calmly, he took off his armor and motioned for her to join him. Blushing furiously, Kagome came and sat down in his lap. Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. HE had to tell her now, before she fell asleep.

Kagome rested her head against his chest, enjoying his warmth and comfort. She wanted to tell him now, while everyone was asleep, before she lost her nerve.

"Kagome."

The way he said her name made her look up. Before he could stop himself, before his pride could say anything about what he was about to do, he leaned down and kissed her. Kagome melted against him, her hands trailing up his arms to rest at the nape of his neck. He didn't try to deepen the kiss, using the simple gesture to tell her what he couldn't say in words.

She tasted like she smelled, of storms and electricity, of her raw unbridled power.

Kagome lightly tapped his shoulder, signaling that she needed air, and he reluctantly backed away. She smiled up at him, the sparkle in her eyes telling him everything he needed to know. He folded his arms around her, holding her close.

"Rest now." he whispered. "I will protect you."

As the odd couple fell asleep, Rin and Shippou exchanged hopeful grins. Maybe soon they'd have a proper family after all.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

They traveled the next day in companionable, reasonable silence. Reasonable only because Rin and Shippou were constantly involved in a game of tag. Sesshoumaru led the group, Kagome right behind him, and Sango and Miroku guarded the rear.

WHACK!!

"Keep your hands to yourself, you hentai!"

"My dear Sango, I was merely trying to help you relax."

Kagome had her hand over her mouth, trying so hard not to laugh. Sesshoumaru merely rolled his eyes. "It's a wonder she hasn't killed you yet, Miroku." he said dryly.

"Miroku's scull is too thick." the demon slayer growled. "Much to my dismay, I haven't been able to pound my POINT through it yet."

Kagome finally bust out laughing. "Sango, you know he only does it because he likes you." There was a taunt in her voice, and an increasingly familiar sparkle in her eyes, and Sango's face lit in a smile.

It soon turned into a bout of playful banter. Miroku had to laugh. Kagome had a way of bringing out the best of Sango, a knack for brightening her day no matter what was going on. Then again, didn't the young miko have that way with everyone? First Inuyasha, then Shippou, Miroku, Sango, and now Sesshoumaru.

Suddenly the taiyoukai stopped, raising a hand to still the others. Frowning, he called the pups to him. Someone was there, an enemy, waiting for the chance to strike. "Come out." he called, his voice once again cold and emotionless.

"Sesshoumaru-sama." a reptilian voice hissed. "It's been far too long."

"Matsu-sama." Sesshoumaru greeted the draconic taiyoukai. "You are a far cry from the Eastern Lands."

Matsu smirked. HE was built similar to Sesshoumaru, dressed in a black and red haori and hakama (that is what you call the pants, right?). His long hair was jet black, his eyes blood red. "And this is not the Western Lands." he shot back. He took a step forward; Sesshoumaru held his ground. "I saw you last night. Too busy to notice me, eh?"

"You masked your scent." Sesshoumaru growled. "Tell me what you want or leave."

"Such a temper." Matsu chided. "I wonder how fast you would cool if your kingdom discovered you had thrown in your lot with humans."

"My kingdom will respect my pack."

"Will they respect your human mate?"

Sesshoumaru's eyes flashed red; he knew where this was going. "You will not harm my mate, or my pack, dragon." he hissed. "Rest assured, if any of your men attack them, I will hold you responsible."

Matsu snarled, the whites of his eyes turning red. He charged Sesshoumaru, and collided with a purifying barrier. Kagome stood beside her pack leader, frowning at the draconic taiyoukai.

"Honestly, why does everyone underestimate me?" she muttered under her breath. Louder, she added, "I wouldn't try that again. You'll be purified to ashes next time."

"A miko?" Matsu sounded dazed.

"Kagome, stand down." Sesshoumaru ordered. "I do not need protection against him."

"No," Kagome agreed, "you don't. But this barrier isn't against Matsu." She gestured around her. "He's been masking their scents, but he hadn't anticipated me. I could sense them." They were surrounded by lesser dragon youkai, all of them brandishing weapons and wearing armor. None would approach.

"Very good." Sesshoumaru murmured.

"We can take them." Sango said suddenly. "Between the three of us, these guys are nothing."

"Matsu is mine." Sesshoumaru stated.

"Watch your back." Miroku warned. "We are sorely outnumbered."

Kagome merely shrugged. "We've been up against worse and survived." she pointed out. "I'll guard the pups, and everyone else."

"Guard yourself, too." Sesshoumaru ordered. "We won't be able to protect you."

Kagome winked. "Don't worry."

Sango groaned and resolved to watch her adopted sister's back.

---------------/

AN: So, whaddya think? A little bit of fluff, and some soon-to-come bloodshed. There's probably only gonna be two or three more chapters left. Kinda sad, but I'm ready to wrap this up. Dun worry, tho, there's gonna be a sequel. And I need to finish Even Me. R&R please!!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I really, _honestly_ don't own inuyasha. If I did, do you really think I'd be sitting here writing this stuff?

**Night Terrors – Chapter 10**

Sesshoumaru was reluctant to start this fight. For one thing, Matsu was Sesshoumaru's battle equal, maybe even his superior on a good day, and the last thing the taiyoukai needed was to get defeated when his pack was depending on him. For another, his pack was outnumbered at least three-to-one. No doubt Matsu would take advantage of the ensuing chaos to kill Kagome.

"What's the matter, Sesshoumaru-sama?" Matsu sneered, slowly approaching Kagome's barrier. "Are you afraid? Such an emotion is unfitting in a taiyoukai!" Matsu charged, claws raised to shred the barrier.

Sesshoumaru grabbed Kagome around the waist and twisted around, breaking her concentration on the barrier and placing himself between her and Matsu. The dragon taiyoukai's claws tore through Sesshoumaru's back, making him grunt in pain. He fell to his knees, taking Kagome with him.

The young miko was panicking, trying to reform her barrier. Sesshoumaru had to stop her. He pulled her closer and nipped her ear, effectively getting her attention. "Whatever you do, don't raise the barrier!" he hissed. "Matsu will use it to kill you." He pushed her away from him, forcing her to go to her friends.

Matsu grinned. "How touching. You would risk your own life to save that of your mate's!"

"I seem to remember you doing such a thing yourself once." Sesshoumaru said dryly. He forced himself to his feet, turning to face Matsu and draw Tokijin in one fluid motion. "You saved her life when I would have killed her. Now it's my turn." Blue sparks danced across the blade as he swept it through the air. "Dragon Strike!"

"Hit the mark!"

A purifying arrow shot past them, blasting a few of the lower youkai into ashes. HE could hear Sango's battle cry as Hiraikotsu took down three of Matsu's warriors. No sound came from Miroku, but Sesshoumaru understood that he would hear nothing unless the houshi was forced to unleash the Wind Tunnel.

Another burst of purifying energy filled the air, and Sesshoumaru winced. The battle had begun.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Naraku chuckled as he watched the conflict in Kanna's mirror. "If you want to make your move, boy, you'd best do it now, while Sesshoumaru is distracted." he said in his usual malevolent tone.

The boy nodded. "I thank you for your help, Naraku-sama." he said quietly. "I will not fail."

With that he was gone, and Kagura shuddered. "That boy gives even me the creeps." she muttered. "I don't see how you stand him."

"He is much like Onigumo." Naraku said calmly. "One day he may make a fine body – if he can kill that blasted miko for me."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kagome kept the pups behind her, unleashing arrow after arrow. They were winning; only a few more to go and only Matsu himself would remain standing.

True to their word, none but Sesshoumaru had attacked the taiyoukai directly. However, that hadn't stopped Kagome from blasting away anyone w ho tried to attack her pack leader from behind. Nothing he could say would stop her from defending him.

Matsu charged, swinging his katana in a wide arc. Sesshoumaru jumped over his opponent, bringing Tokijin down across his back. Matsu screamed in pain and fell to the ground, unable to stand – his spinal cord was severed.

"Kagome! Kagome, run!"

Shippou's cry rang out through the air, but the battle did not stop. Matsu was transforming, taking on his true dragon form. His human-like body may have been broken, but his youkai body was not. Sesshoumaru was forced to sheath Tokijin and transform into his inu youkai form. For a moment, there was a lull in the battle, and Sesshoumaru quickly glanced around to take note on the status of his pack.

Sango and Miroku were facing off against the last three youkai, exhaustion prolonging the battle. Rin and Shippou were standing behind a shocked and horrified Kagome. Kirara was standing in front of the miko, hissing and spitting at –

Sesshoumaru froze. It was _him_, the one who had thrown in his allegiance with Naraku.

The one who had murdered Kagome's family.

He smiled blandly and raised an odd looking device. Kirara snarled and threw herself at the boy. Kagome cried out a warning, but it was too late.

It sounded like an explosion, but Sesshoumaru couldn't be sure. A bloody hole appeared in Kirara's shoulder, and Matsu took to the air in fright. The other battle stopped, Sango crying out to Kirara.

Before anyone could react, Kagome snatched up a rock and threw it at the boy, striking him in the chest. "I'm the one you want!" she shouted. "Come and get me, you bastard!" She spun and ran as the boy gave chase.

Sesshoumaru changed back into his human form and went after them, following the scent of Kagome's anger and fear.

------------/

AN: Ok, not the best chapter, and there's like, only two left. (sniff) Oh well, but there's always a sequel. And I'm planning on writing another Sess/Kag fic, so no worries! Oh, and tomorrow or Thursday I'll be updating Even Me, so that should make you people happy. You know the drill, read and review please!


	11. Chapter 11

AN: Hey! Here I am, with the second to the last chapter in this story. (cries) seriously tho, I've got two other stories in progress and two more in planning, so have no fear! Now, on with the chappie!

**Night Terrors – Chapter Eleven**

Kagome ran through the woods, fear and determination pushing her on long after she should have dropped from exhaustion. She knew she was leaving behind her only protection; Sesshoumaru was still fighting Matsu, after all, but that didn't worry her.

She knew she would not survive this encounter, but she'd be damned before she let him hurt her friends!

A bullet clipped her shoulder, sending her crashing to the ground in pain. Suddenly he was standing over her, the gun aimed right at her face. Fury twisted his features, his eyes sparkled with madness.

The scent of blood would draw Sesshoumaru. She had to take care of him before the taiyoukai could get there. With a snarl, she charged him, knocking the boy back. The gun went off again, tearing a bloody hole in her side, but she forced herself to ignore the searing pain. She straddled him, anger burning stronger than the pain.

"Why?" she choked out, tears beginning to form in her eyes. "Why did you take them from me?"

"Because," he hissed, "you had to pay for what you did to my brother!"

With a wild cry of pain and fury, she struck him with the heel of her hand. "It was an accident!" she cried out. "I had nothing to do with it!" _But for the grace of God, it would have been me too._

"Yes you did!" the boy snapped. His voice sounded nasal; blood flowed freely from his broken nose. "He was there because of you! You killed him!"

She struck him again, harder this time. "Liar! It should have been the both of us! I was supposed to meet him there, you know I was. I couldn't come, and that was the only thing that saved me!"

He hissed at her, grabbing her wrists and throwing her to the side. "It doesn't matter. It destroyed my family, and now – I'll destroy yours."

OOOOOOOOOO

Sesshoumaru was now close enough to smell the blood. His eyes turned red and he pushed himself harder, desperate now to get there. _Hang on, Kagome. I'm coming for you!_

OOOOOOOOOOO

Kagome's head shot up as she felt Sesshoumaru enter the area. Tears came freely from her eyes. Before she could say anything, warn him away, the boy was up on his feet, gun aimed quarely at the taiyoukai's chest.

"Last bullet." he snarled. "You're the lucky one, youkai. I'll kill the murderer with my bare hands!"

She saw his mistake. On the ground not two feet from her was a knife, the one he had obviously planned to use to kill her. All it would take was one simple leap and she would have it in her hands. If she could move fast enough . . .

"Boy," Sesshoumaru hissed, "you don't know what I am. Do you honestly think that little thing can stop me?"

"Yes."

His blunt answer was enough to make Sesshoumaru hesitate, but not back off. Not when Kagome's life was in danger.

At that moment, Kagome leaped, snatching hold of the knife and charging the boy. The boy spun around and aimed the gun at her. Sesshoumaru's eyes went wide in shock.

"Kagome, NO!"

At that moment, the knife sliced into the boy's throat. At that moment, the gun exploded in his hands, the bullet puncturing Kagome's chest.

At that moment, two lifeless bodies fell to the ground.

-------/

AN: Boy, you people must hate me. Such a cliffy! don't worry, all answers will be revealed, and hopefully you won't have to wait as long for the next chapter. Toodles!


	12. Chapter 12

AN: Here it is, the final chapter in the Night Terrors saga! (cries) But don't worry, there will be a sequel!

**Night Terrors – Chapter Twelve**

Sesshoumaru caught Kagome's lifeless body before it hit the ground. His eyes were wide with shock. There was nothing he could have done; she was dead the moment that infernal weapons went off, and yet –

Sango and Miroku darted into the area, weapons raised. Kirara came limping after them; her fangs bared in a silent snarl.

"Sango." the taiyoukai said harshly. "Keep the pups away." The demon slayer nodded and led Shippou and Rin away from the carnage.

"Sesshoumaru," Miroku began hesitantly, "she's gone, isn't she?"

He could only nod mutely.

"What about the other?"

"Kagome killed him . . . trying to protect me."

Miroku bit back a grief-stricken chuckle. That was their Kagome, all right. He knelt beside the taiyoukai and began saying his prayers for the dead. Not that he doubted his friend would make it to heaven – out of all of them, she deserved it most.

Tenseiga pulsed.

Suddenly Sesshoumaru stood up, his eyes narrowing as he caught sight of the pall-bearers of the afterworld. With a growl, he gently set Kagome on the ground and drew Tenseiga. Miroku ceased his prayers and began to back away.

"Sesshoumaru, what are you doing?" he demanded.

"Bringing her back!"

Tenseiga pulsed again, this time urgently. Sesshoumaru didn't hesitate. With one swipe of the sword he obliterated all of the pall-bearers. He sheathed the blade and picked Kagome up again, listening intently for any sign of life.

There. A heartbeat.

He sighed in relief and held her closer. "Wake up, Kagome." he called gently. She stirred and opened her eyes, blinking owlishly up at him. She smiled.

"Sesshoumaru," she breathed, "I was afraid he had gotten you." She struggled to sit up, but Sesshoumaru merely held her tighter. She was still too weak to fight him.

"Kagome," Miroku said softly, "Why did he do this? Why did he want to hurt you?"

The young miko looked away, hiding her face in the taiyoukai's shoulder. Her voice was muffled when she spoke.

"He blamed me for his brother's death. I was supposed to meet Hojo, but Inuyasha came and got me before I could go. There was an accident. Hojo was killed."

He could feel her tears dampening the sleeve of his hakama, (is that the proper term?) but he didn't say a word. It was obvious this Hojo was a close friend of hers, and she had taken his death hard.

"It should have been me instead. At the very least, I should have died with him. But it wasn't my fault; I didn't do anything wrong!"

The two men looked at each other helplessly as Kagome cried herself to sleep.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

They set up camp that night as far away fromt eh battle as they could get. Fortunately, itw as also very close to a hot spring. Kagome sighed and relaxed into the water. Sango had already left; she wanted the time to think.

"You scared me."

She smiled at that. "I didn't think it was possible to scare a taiyoukai." she teased.

"Neither did i." He came and sat beside the spring, keeping his back respectfully turned to her. "Yet when you died, you scared me. I forgot about Tenseiga until it pulsed." He twisted around just enough to look her in the eye.

"Don't do that again. Next time I won't be able to save you."

"I can't promise that."

"Why not?"

"I protect my family, Sesshoumaru. At all costs."

He turned completely then to face her, his eyes never leaving hers. "I am a youkai, Kagome." he said quietly. "My body can take much more than yours can."

Kagome smiled. "If you had been up against any other, I might have risked it." She stood and wrapped a towel around herself. "Now get so I can change."

Sesshoumaru's eyes glinted as he stood and pulled her close. "Nothing that I won't see in time." he murmured. He pressed a quick kiss to her lips and took a step back. "Hurry back, love. We'll be at the castle by noon."

**THE END**

AN: Wow! I actually finished a story! Yay! (and holy cow, that's a short chapter. eeek.)Oh, by the way: for those of you confused by the accident, just call it a car accident. It'll be told in full in the next story. Yes, there will be a sequel. I think I have a good plot for it! Until next time,

yours truly,

Shadowblade-tara


End file.
